This invention relates to mechanism for testing electrical components.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with providing an improved testing station for reliably and automatically determining electrical acceptability of each of a series of electronic components which are to be processed one after another at a rapid rate.
While the present invention has application to mechanism for verifying conformity of components electrically to predetermined standards and/or sequence, it is to be recognized that application of the invention is not limited to a sequence verifying arrangement, and utility of this invention is to be appreciated whether testing is associated with intermittently operated equipment or continuously operated mechanism.
As noted in the above-cited application, some U.S. prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,374; 2,896,314; 3,073,446; 3,240,336 and 3,366,235. That application discloses, for instance for use in a continuously operative component sequenching machine, a component test station arranged adjacent to a component feeding means. The test station as therein illustrated, comprises, in addition to a means for accelerating successive delivery of each component to the station, pairs of cam-controlled electrical contacts respectively closeable on each lead when it has been positioned therebetween. The test station of the invention herein disclosed, in addition to affording greater simplicity and reliability includes novel distinguishing features hereinafter to be described, and enables elimination of an auxiliary test station.